<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looming Wave by GalacticSkunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671385">Looming Wave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSkunk/pseuds/GalacticSkunk'>GalacticSkunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power of Three AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Book Series: The Power of Three, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSkunk/pseuds/GalacticSkunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Power of Three AU where Leafpool and Crowfeather never fell in love. In the aftermath of the devastating events of the Daylight Gathering, tension between Clans rises. As ThunderClan’s neighbors grow increasingly hostile, and trouble brews across the lake, there is little room for warriors to question themselves. And yet, all the while, the children of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight must navigate their grief. (Book 2. Follows the timeline of Dark River.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power of Three AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue/Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The forest, warm with sunlight, was met with the cold grief of a tabby queen’s wail.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a rocky clearing, the four Clans gathered. They could only stare in stunned disbelief as two small shapes were laid out on the rocks. A tabby queen crouched over the form of one of the dead cats, and she let out another desperate wail.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is a tragedy,” murmured a tall, golden spotted tabby. She strode forward from the clustered cats. “RiverClan mourns with ThunderClan and WindClan.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A large white tom strode forward, his jet black paws churning the earth where he stood. “This is more than tragedy!” he growled. “It is a sign.” He let his words linger around the clearing. “The Clans are not meant to be here around the lake!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blackstar, now is not the time.” A flame-colored tom silenced the white tom with a glare. “Your superstition can wait until the next Gathering.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blackstar’s eyes burned with rage. “Very well,” he hissed. “ShadowClan! We’re leaving.” He turned tail and stalked away, through his cats, leading them into the dark trees at the edge of the clearing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The golden tabby stepped forward as ShadowClan left the clearing. “RiverClan will take our leave as well,” she murmured. “While Blackstar’s words were tactless, his message is important. We should readdress our territory at the next Gathering.” Without waiting for a reply, she raised her tail for her warriors to follow. “RiverClan, let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The RiverClan cats followed their leader as she slipped through the trees in a route toward the lake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whether we stay by the lake or not, Harepaw’s death will not be so easily forgotten,” Onestar snarled, casting a glance over at the wailing queen. His warriors rumbled in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Firestar’s ears pinned back. “Do not forget that WindClan is not the only Clan facing a loss today,” he growled evenly. ThunderClan cats nodded at their leader’s words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Onestar stalked forward with a lashing tail. “And don’t you forget that this whole <em>Daylight Gathering </em>was a ThunderClan idea!” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Firestar remained still as Onestar marched right up to his nose. Firestar’s voice was quiet as he asked, “Do you mean war, Onestar?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Onestar broke off in a growl, storming awayHe flicked his tail, and his warriors rose to follow him. The WindClan queen’s wails grew louder as Harepaw’s body was lifted to be carried home. The WindClan cats stopped at the edge of the trees as Onestar turned around to face the ThunderClan leader once more. His eyes glittered with fury. “Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>ALLEGIANCES</strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">Allegiances are the same as the book Power of Three: Dark River, save for a few exceptions:</p>
<p class="p1">Cinderpaw's name is Poolpaw. Breezepaw doesn't exist. Harepaw is dead.</p>
<p class="p1">Aaaand there are two additions:</p>
<p class="p1">Sunpaw - handsome ginger tom with amber eyes; mentor is Stormfur</p>
<p class="p1">Featherpaw - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes; mentor is Sorreltail</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>NOTES</strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">Welcome back to my Power of Three AU! Kind of a bleak opening, I know.</p>
<p class="p1">Questions? Comments? Let me hear 'em!</p>
<p class="p1">galacticskunk.tumblr.com</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The air in the hollow was thick with mourning. ThunderClan grieved as one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tabby fur had been groomed of the earth that had drowned it. Once it was groomed until sleek, the fur was decorated with lavender and mint. The potent scent of herbs barely managed to cover the smell of soil and death.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Green eyes were closed, never to open again. Whiskers were still, never to twitch with laughter again. Badgerpaw was gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ThunderClan approached and groomed Badgerpaw’s fur, whispering goodbyes to the young apprentice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re gone too soon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You died like a warrior, hunting for your Clan.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May StarClan light your path.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw shook with grief as they approached their still daughter. Brambleclaw lowered his head, barely holding back a wail, and began to groom Badgerpaw’s fur. He whispered soft messages of love. Squirrelflight could not bring herself to speak at all, not trusting her choking voice to get through even the simplest blessing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brightheart, Badgerpaw’s mentor, stepped forward to stand by her apprentice’s body. Cloudtail twined his tail with his mate’s in solidarity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw and Sunpaw stood at the edge of the hollow, pelts brushing. They were not ready to say goodbye just yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Go get ‘em, Sunpaw!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Make us proud!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Badgerpaw’s last words to her brothers rang in their heads.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw’s eyes were dull. He lowered himself to the ground, head resting on his paws, and let out a small whine. <em>What am I going to do without you?</em> he thought desperately. <em>I’ve lost one of my best friends.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw could only think of his sister’s laugh, her lopsided hunter’s crouch. He could only think of how her eyes had flecks of yellow in their green depths. He could only think of the battle with ShadowClan, and how he and Badgerpaw had fought side-by-side to fend off the invaders. He could only think of Badgerpaw, Badgerpaw, Badgerpaw - and how everything they had done together was coming to an end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I’ll never hunt with you again,</em> he thought. <em>You’ll never tease me for being too proud. You’ll neverget your warrior name! We’ll never stand vigil together, keeping each other awake like we always planned. We’ll never be elders together, demanding the apprentices bring us fresh moss twice a day. </em>It broke Sunpaw’s heart to imagine life without her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw shut his eyes, grief crashing over him like a wave from the sun-drown-place. He groaned quietly, lost in memories and what-ifs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw, meanwhile, stood still as stone. If he moved, then he would break - and he would <em>not</em> break.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At moonhigh, Cinderpelt padded forward and stood before Badgerpaw’s body. “Badgerpaw,” she declared. The Clan lowered their heads in deepest respect. “Badgerpaw, may StarClan receive you and light your path. May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter where you sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Firestar padded forward to stand beside Squirrelflight, licking her ear in sympathy. Sandstorm joined her mate and pressed her face into Brambleclaw’s fur. Brambleclaw welcomed his mate’s mother’s gesture, and rested his chin atop her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw got to his paws. Sunpaw looked up at his brother, dreading what was to come: it was time to stand vigil. Featherpaw did not even look at Sunpaw as he strode forward, dutifully joining his family in honoring Badgerpaw for one last night. Sunpaw sighed and pulled himself to his paws, then shuffled across the hollow to approach his sister’s body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt wrong, Sunpaw thought, to see Badgerpaw this way. His sister had always been so vibrant, so quick - and now, she was small and still. Sunpaw looked up at the sky, through the branches of the budding trees, and sighed. There would be one more star in Silverpelt tonight - for Badgerpaw.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another bleak chapter - sorry!</p>
<p>You can see how this book already differs from Dark River. We're still following the same timeline - so, things that weren't directly impacted by Lion, Holly, and Jay will probably still happen. But already we've seen what's happened without Jaypaw's powers to save the day: we've lost two ThunderClan apprentices and one WindClan apprentice. And also - in Dark River, Hollypaw and Jaypaw weren't grieving Lionpaw. So, there's that, too!</p>
<p>galacticskunk.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The full moon floated in a clear blue-black sky.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw followed Featherpaw toward the clearing of the island. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ShadowClan and WindClan are waiting in the clearing,” Featherpaw called over his shoulder, “but RiverClan haven’t arrived yet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two brothers remained close together as they emerged into the clearing. Like the previous Gathering, cats were not mingling with other Clans. As ThunderClan arrived, the gathered Clans cast suspicious looks at the newcomers. ThunderClan filed in quietly, remaining close to one another. The warriors instinctively formed a ring around the apprentices and queens.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one seems very happy tonight,” Sunpaw muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seems the Daylight Gathering wasn’t much help, after all,” Featherpaw murmured. Sunpaw flinched at the reminder, an image of Badgerpaw flashing through his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In one graceful bound, Firestar leaped up onto the low branch of the Great Oak. There was no exchange of words between any of the three leaders - Firestar simply dipped his head to Blackstar and Onestar, who all but ignored him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“StarClan above, is this a Gathering or what?” Sunpaw muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“RiverClan’s here,” Featherpaw meowed. Sunpaw turned his head and sniffed the air. Sure enough, the fishy scent of RiverClan wafted through the air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The RiverClan cats followed the example of the other three Clans and remained closely knit. Leopardstar left the ranks of her warriors to join the leaders on the lowest branch of the Great Oak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leopardstar looks awfully uneasy tonight,” Featherpaw noted, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The golden tabby molly was touching muzzles with Firestar, but her tail flicked impatiently, her gaze flitting around the clearing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The island was quiet, filled with murmurs rather than boisterous talking. It seemed that there was no point in waiting any longer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let all the Clans gather beneath StarClan!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blackstar’s loud meow sounded from the Great Oak. The four leaders were lined along the lowest branch, silhouettes in the moonlight, their eyes shining in the dark. Featherpaw sat down beside Sorreltail. Sunpaw squeezed in front of his brother and sat beside Stormfur.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ShadowClan brings happy news,” Blackstar announced. “We have three new kits born to Tawnypelt.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meows of congratulations rose from the crowd, the loudest from Squirrelflight. “Well done, Tawnypelt!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blackstar went on. “They are named Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Lizardkit!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw raised his head. <em>If they’re Tawnypelt’s kits, they’ll be our kin!</em> He turned around to say so to Featherpaw, but his brother was watching the leaders too intently to pay attention. Sunpaw turned back around to see Onestar rising to his paws.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The WindClan leader wasted no time with pleasantries. “WindClan would like to formally announce the loss of our apprentice, Harepaw. He was shaping up to be a fine warrior, and is gone too soon.” Despite Onestar’s words, there was no warmth for Harepaw in his voice. His eyes rested on ThunderClan as he spoke. ThunderClan warriors began to bristle. Thornclaw even got to his paws, tail lashing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Firestar lifted his chin. “ThunderClan mourns with you,” he meowed. Onestar’s gaze snapped to the ThunderClan leader, his eyes narrowed to slits.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I’m sure,</em> he seemed to say.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ThunderClan, too, faces a loss.” Firestar looked down at his own warriors, his whiskers drooping. “Badgerpaw was a kind and lively apprentice, and we will miss her radiance with every day.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw dipped his head, his throat tightening and his heart clenching. He held back a whine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WindClan warriors began to murmur amongst themselves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say that again!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A voice rose above the murmurs. Sunpaw whipped around, startled, to see Featherpaw on his paws, fur fluffed out and eyes blazing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Featherpaw, what’s the meaning of this?” Firestar asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw didn’t answer. He stalked forward, brushing past his Clanmates, until he stood nose-to-nose with a WindClan warrior - Owlwhisker, if Sunpaw remembered. “Say that again!” he spat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owlwhisker looked surprised that a half-grown apprentice had approached him, but he quickly shook out his pelt and flattened his ears. “I <em>said,</em>” he growled, “that Harepaw would be alive if it wasn’t for her!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw gave a caterwaul and launched himself at the WindClan tom. ThunderClan warriors and WindClan warriors alike burst into appalled yowls. Sorreltail rushed forward, sinking her teeth into Featherpaw’s scruff, and pulled him off of Owlwhisker. Featherpaw lashed out with his paws, clearly not done.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is <em>enough!”</em> Firestar yowled. He leaped down from the Great Oak and stormed up to Featherpaw. “There is a <em>truce</em>. You will not be the reason it breaks!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw huffed and puffed under Sorreltail’s grasp, but he stopped flailing his claws. Sunpaw stared in dismay as Firestar locked eyes with his brother. Finally, the ThunderClan leader whipped around to face the other leaders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leopardstar? You’ve shared no news,” he meowed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no news to share,” Leopardstar replied curtly. “The fish are returning to the edge of the lake. Hunting is good. My Clan is well.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m pleased to hear it,” Firestar meowed. He turned away. “The Gathering is over.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have not discussed StarClan’s will!” Blackstar protested angrily. “They do not want us here around the lake!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“StarClan’s will can wait another moon,” Onestar snarled, leaping down from the Great Oak and shouldering past Firestar. He signaled with his tail. “Come, WindClan!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owlwhisker spared a glare at Featherpaw before turning up his nose and following the rest of his Clan. WindClan padded away from the Great Oak, disappearing into the trees and beginning to cross the tree-bridge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sorreltail placed Featherpaw onto the ground, allowing Firestar to speak sternly to the young apprentice. Sunpaw strained his ears to hear what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…no punishment this time, but this must <em>never </em>happen again. Do you understand?” Firestar was meowing. Featherpaw did not reply. “I said, <em>do you understand?”</em> Featherpaw looked up at his leader.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Firestar,” he meowed begrudgingly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Firestar nodded. “Good.” He took in a deep breath and raised his head. “Let us go home, ThunderClan,” he meowed. He flicked his ears, and the ThunderClan cats began to move across the clearing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw noticed that while Leopardstar bounded down from the low branch of the Great Oak, Blackstar remained perched with a sour look on his face. Sunpaw had a bad feeling that the bitter relationship between the Clans was not going to improve any time soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tigerkit is now Lizardkit because 1. canon can be stupid sometimes and 2. there isn't enough goodwill in the Clans right now for Tawnypelt to do something so bold as name her son Tigerkit.</p>
<p>Questions? Comments? Let's hear 'em!</p>
<p>galacticskunk.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>The sluggish current of the river echoed </em>through the silent trees. The gray trees did not sway, for there was no wind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw padded through these dark woods alone. Mist swirled at his paws. He kept his ears pricked and his pace brisk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sound made him stop. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air. It was hard to smell anything in this fungus-infested place. But he could smell…<em>something.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw whipped around just as a dark shape exploded from the nearest bush. But still, he was too late to dig his claws in - Featherpaw was knocked to the ground. He grabbed hold of his attacker with his front paws, kicking with his hind legs. The attacker’s yowl broke off as his face was kicked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw sprang apart from his attacker, backing up and arching his back with a hiss. The massive tabby got to his paws and began to stalk toward Featherpaw, his icy blue eyes glinting with battle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw lashed out a front paw, hooking it under the tabby’s own front paw. The tabby stumbled, and Featherpaw lashed out with his other front paw to jab the tabby’s face. The tabby growled, and lunged. The two latched onto one another, rolling on the ground, tails lashing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s enough.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw broke apart from his attacker as another voice spoke from the gloom. He watched Tigerstar emerge from the undergrowth, and heard Hawkfrost get to his paws.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got something wrong,” Tigerstar announced. “Care to tell me what it was?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was late on recognizing the attack,” Featherpaw meowed, dipping his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“True.” Tigerstar nodded. “But?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But…” Featherpaw hesitated. “I fought back?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly,” Tigerstar agreed. “You did not hesitate to battle. Your training is becoming instinct.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw purred. Several moons ago, he had feared battle. He had been indecisive, weak. Then Tigerstar and Hawkfrost had come to him in his dreams. They had shown him how to be a strong warrior, a bold warrior - a warrior ThunderClan could be proud of.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorreltail taught me the jump and pin technique yesterday,” Featherpaw meowed eagerly. “Could we practice that tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tigerstar’s eyes glittered. “Unfortunately, the moonlight is waning,” he meowed. “But we would be happy to practice with you in your next dream.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be ready!” Featherpaw promised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Featherpaw!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A voice cut into Featherpaw’s dream. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost melted away like the mist at their paws, and sunlight replaced the gloom of the forest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Featherpaw, dawn patrol.” Poolpaw’s gray face hovered over Featherpaw’s. He uncurled and got to his paws, stretching.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s going?” he yawned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, me, Cloudtail, Sorreltail, and Thornclaw,” Poolpaw recited. Featherpaw nodded, licking a paw and drawing it over his face. “You alright there, Featherpaw?” Poolpaw asked. Featherpawhalted mid-lick and tilted his head in confusion. Poolpaw nodded to Featherpaw’s flank. “You’ve got a scratch, just there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw twisted his head over his shoulder to get a look. Along his left flank, there was a long, thin cut. Featherpaw frowned. <em>How did I…?</em> A thought came to him. <em>Hawkfrost?</em> But he pushed the thought away. <em>It was just a dream.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must have been a thorn in my moss,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poolpaw purred as she trotted out of the den. “Better get yourself some better moss next time, then!” she mewed. “Come on! Patrol time!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw took in a deep breath. “Coming,” he sighed. He squeezed out of the apprentices’ den and joined the gathered dawn patrol at the center of camp.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excellent,” Thornclaw meowed as Featherpaw approached. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The patrol padded through the thorn tunnel and headed out into the woods. They traveled in silence. They marched up the slope away from camp, then padded of the old Thunderpath. When they reached the stream, they veered toward the bank.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they neared the ShadowClan border, they slowed their pace. When the rocky clearing was in sight, Featherpaw look in a long breath, and nearly broke off into a cough. The smell of ShadowClan was overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They must have marked every tree twice!” Cloudtail hissed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poolpaw took a sniff at the nearest birch. She turned back to the patrol, her eyes round as moons. “I smell Blackstar!” she gasped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blackstar?” Sorreltail padded forward and sniffed the birch. “She’s right. Blackstar has been here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like the looks of this,” Cloudtail grunted. “Double-marked border? The leader of ShadowClan coming out of his den to get his paws dirty?” He spat into the ground. “I don’t like it one bit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll report it to Firestar when we get back to camp,” Thornclaw decided. “But first, let’s remark our side of the border.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw brushed up against the nearest birch, pressing his muzzle against its bark. <em>This is </em>our <em>territory,</em> he thought. <em>No scent markers are going to scare it out of us!</em> <em>Not even Blackstar’s!</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once finished marking the ShadowClan border, the patrol headed for the WindClan border.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poolpaw gave a big yawn, her voice echoing around the forest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have to do that?” Cloudtail demanded, breaking off into a yawn himself. Featherpaw fought back the instinct to part his jaws, too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Cloudtail,” Poolpaw purred, not sounding sorry at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sorreltail’s ears pricked. “Do you smell that?” she gasped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw breathed in and wrinkled his nose. “Has WindClan double-marked the border too?” he hissed. The patrol rushed ahead, bolting through the trees, until they reached the stream that marked the border. Sure enough, on WindClan’s side, the scent was stronger than usual.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thornclaw’s hackles raised. “We need to report this to Firestar,” he growled. He turned to face Poolpaw and Featherpaw. “You two go back to camp and tell Firestar about both borders. We’ll come back after we remark this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Thornclaw,” the apprentices chorused. Then they turned and hared away into the undergrowth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew tensions were rising, but this is getting ridiculous!” Poolpaw commented as they leaped over the roots of an oak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>If enemy Clans want trouble, they’ll get it,</em> Tigerstar’s voice whispered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll defend our territory better than any other Clan,” Featherpaw vowed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too true!” Poolpaw mewed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They approached the thorn tunnel and squeezed through. Firestar was in the center of the hollow, talking with Brambleclaw.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Firestar!” Poolpaw called. The ThunderClan leader looked up and dipped his head as the apprentices approached. “Firestar, both the ShadowClan and WindClan borders are double-marked!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Firestar’s whiskers twitched with surprise. Brambleclaw lashed his tail.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“And,</em>” Featherpaw added, “Blackstar’s scent was there at the ShadowClan border.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Firestar’s eyes narrowed at this. “It’s not often Blackstar is spotted at the border,” he meowed thoughtfully. He turned to Brambleclaw. “Round up the senior warriors. We need to discuss this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Firestar,” Brambleclaw meowed. Firestar dipped his head and turned away, padding toward Highledge. Brambleclaw nodded to the apprentices. “Thank you for bringing this to us. Go get something to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Brambleclaw!” Poolpaw purred.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brambleclaw padded away toward the warriors’ den.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope there’s a squirrel left,” Poolpaw mewed merrily. “Want to share if there is?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw yawned. “No, thanks,” he meowed. “I think I’m going to take a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, okay!” Poolpaw didn’t seem fazed. She trotted away, toward the fresh-kill pile. Featherpaw turned in the other direction, for his nest in the apprentices’ den.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once curled up, Featherpaw let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. Before long, he slipped into a dream.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome back, Featherpaw.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Featherpaw uncurled in the misty-floored forest and leapt to his paws. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were waiting for him, just a few fox-lengths away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tigerstar’s eyes glittered. “Now, how about that jump and pin technique?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>galacticskunk.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">CHAPTER 4</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Sunpaw lay on his back,</em> listening to the soft breathing of his denmates. Their sleeping habits had become familiar to him in these past nights. Berrypaw and Hazelpaw snored, Mousepaw talked in his sleep, Honeypaw and Featherpaw twitched, Poolpaw stretched out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That left Sunpaw, awake despite his drooping eyelids. He had not slept well in over a moon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every time Sunpaw closed his eyes and dreamed, it was of Badgerpaw. Some of the dreams were pleasant - which made waking all the more bitter. Other dreams were haunting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I should have been able to prevent it,</em> Sunpaw thought mournfully. <em>Maybe if </em>I’d<em> gone on the squirrel hunt, she’d be alive. Maybe if I had insisted she watch me climb the Sky Oak. </em>Maybe if, maybe if, maybe if…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw rolled over and got to his paws. He itched to move, unwilling to fester in his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw padded out into the hollow and made his way to the thorn tunnel. Dustpelt stood at the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Going somewhere?” he meowed as Sunpaw approached.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t sleep. I’m going to go hunt,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dustpelt eyed up the young apprentice. Finally, he sighed. “Don’t expect Stormfur to take it easy on you if you’re tired in the morning,” he grunted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Dustpelt,” Sunpaw meowed, rushing out into the woods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw marched up the slope away from camp, and then down the path toward the lake. He trotted briskly, hoping the pace would tire him out until he could fall asleep. He padded alongside the stream that led to the lake, relishing in its babbling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trees overhead parted, and Sunpaw could see the stars above. A few gray clouds drifted lazily across the dark sky. The moon was nearly a half.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soft grass beneath Sunpaw’s paws turned to pebbles and sticky sand as he approached the lake. The smell of the water was like home. The soft churning of gentle waves soothed Sunpaw’s racing mind. He sat, curling his tail over his paws, and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something stirred the leaves behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw whipped around, ears pricked. Pawsteps beat quick and light on the forest floor behind him. Sunpaw squinted in the darkness, and then he saw it. <em>A squirrel!</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The squirrel raced up the nearest tree, disappearing into the highest branches. Sunpaw got to his paws, contemplating climbing after it. But as moments passed, he realized that his opportunity was gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a sigh, Sunpaw turned back to the lake. He stared at the shore, at the rubbish floating in the shallows, bobbing up and down with the waves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then his head tilted. <em>What’s that?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw padded forward, reaching out with a paw. He dabbed at the surface of the water, raking the object closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh,</em> Sunpaw thought. <em>It’s just a stick.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, as he rolled it out of the water, Sunpaw realized it was unlike any stick he had ever seen. The bark had been stripped away, the wood beneath it bone-dry. it could not have been in the water long, or it still would be sodden despite the newleaf air. Sunpaw ran his paw over it. The exposed wood felt sleek beneath his pad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even odder than the sleekness, though, were the scars scratches across the branch, too neat and regular to be natural. Some of them were crossed by other lines, like two paths going in different directions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw traced one of the lines with his claw.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Sunpaw’s heart clenched. A wail built up in his throat, and it took everything he had not to release it. Immense sorrow clutched Sunpaw, sending him into a crouch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I thought a walk to the lake would </em>help <em>me, </em>Sunpaw thought hollowly, <em>not make me feel worse!</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He continued to trace the lines of the stick, finding the sensation soothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I wish you were here, Badgerpaw,</em> he thought, looking up at the sky as he traced another scar. He wondered which star held his sister.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw did not know how long he sat there, stroking the branch. But after some time, he began to feel foolish. He needed to get back to camp, to go to sleep so he could be ready for training in the morning - not sitting out by the lake, rubbing his paws over some stick!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But even as Sunpaw rose to leave, he could not leave the stick lying where it was. It might get washed away. Sunpaw leaned down and gripped the stick between his teeth. He padded up the shoreline and approached the nearest tree. One of the twisted roots of the tree had a gap, and Sunpaw shoved the stick into it. He hoped it would hold fast if the water rose. A spark of anxiety flickered in his chest at the thought of losing the stick to the lake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw stood up and shook out his fur. <em>Time to go back to camp.</em> He left the pebbles of the shoreline for the soft newleaf grass of the forest, and briskly made his way back to camp. When he finally reached the downward slope toward the hollow, he slowed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dustpelt was no longer guarding the thorn tunnel; rather, Spiderleg was in his place. The young warrior gave Sunpaw a suspicious look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t sleep,” Sunpaw offered. Spiderleg shrugged and stepped aside so Sunpaw could squeeze through.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunpaw padded back to the apprentices’ den and stepped over Hazelpaw’s snoring form to get to his own nest. He circled the moss three times, and was about to sink into it when he heard a small whine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Featherpaw?</em> Sunpaw looked over at his brother’s nest. Featherpaw’s paws were twitching, and his ears were flattened. <em>He must be dreaming.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Of Badgerpaw?</em> Sunpaw wondered. For a moment, he was tempted to reach over and wake his brother. But then moments passed, and Sunpaw decided against it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, he curled up in his nest and shut his eyes, prepared for whatever dreams of Badgerpaw awaited.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good golly, it's been a little while! </p>
<p>I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry.</p>
<p>I got a new job and it's taken over my life. SO. For now, all updates will be on Saturdays. I hope that's okay!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed! See you next Saturday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>